Of A Mischievous Mind
by mb4
Summary: Lily cheats on her 'perfect' boyfriend with a mysterious boy she meets at a party. Torn between the charming, exciting new stranger and the reliable, loving boyfriend, Lily faces herself in making the biggest decision of her 6th year life.


Of A Mischievous Mind

by mb3

disclaimer; anything within this story that deals with harry potter does not belong to me. it belongs to jk rowling. thanks.

CHAPTER ONE; SHORT LIVED INFATUATIONS

Well, I did it. Oh, and boy did I do it. I cheated on him. Hahahahaha, in your face, Alan Parker.

I guess you could say I first 'met' him at a Gryffindor house party. It was a quidditch victory party. We had just totally crushed the Ravenclaw team to pieces. Lucky for me, Alan felt like acting the depressed moron and I was free from his ramblings of what he, 'as the highly looked up to captain of the Ravenclaw team,' could have done to actually win against gryffindor. I guess no one bothered to tell him such a feat would be impossible.

So there I was, conversing with my fellow gryffindors; firewhiskies mischievously bounding into the hands of vitality-filled youths, when I saw him. Legs dangling playfully off the table which occupied three other quite handsome boys. His melodious voice grew louder and then quieter as he shared a most riveting tale of his quidditch game exploits. He laughed again and I think I just about died. God he was so cute. And his teeth were so white and straight and his eyes were so pretty and glittery and-oh my God, was I staring? Cus' now he was looking over here. Oh my God, was I _still_ staring! Oh God.

I looked away fast. Too fast. My cheeks were burning and I quickly pretended to be highly interested in Ree's thrilling story about how Batey was currently and mysteriously ignoring her. Gasp! Ree was something of a drama queen.

James Potter practically floated towards me and my group of friends who were now contemplating various reasons behind Batey's idiotic nature. Oh God, why had I been staring at him. 'Its because he's so hot' some stupid voice in the back of my head told me. But I made it shut up in earnest as James cleared his throat and asked if he could speak to me.

I felt his eyes on me as I got up from the comfortable red couch. He took my hand and as he led me outside the common room, I noticed he was a bit tipsy. He was the most gallant drunk person I had ever seen.

We held hands as we wavered through the empty halls of Hogwarts. It was strange. Holding his hand was strange.. I didn't even know him. Well, I mean I _knew _him, of course, who didn't know James Potter. Mr. Potter was captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team and chaser extraordinaire. Potter was possibly the most well-known kid in the whole school. He liked to parade around with his little group of friends; calling themselves 'The Marauders' and play extremely childish pranks on just about every poor, innocent soul who inhabited the school. I had been victim to one of these pranks.

It was my third year, and even now; three years later, I remember every second of that day. I had woken up quite normally, stepped out of bed, walked over to the bathroom, taken a shower, walked past the mirror, put-walked past the mirror, leaned in with a horrified face and screamed my bloody lungs out. 'POTTER!' I shrieked. That little - boy had dyed my hair green!

I was outraged.

After having gotten the whole mess settled with the help of professor Magonagall and my hair back to its dark red shade, Potter and the rest of the Marauders bitterly announced to me that they 'were only trying to help. My hair looked tons better green in comparison to the ugly red it normally was.'

After that I cried.. of course. I was fourteen. What? So I did that, and I also developed quite a distaste for the infamous Marauders, but it was never of much importance as I rarely came in close contact with one of them and so my frivolous feelings of loathing frittered away.

I would never have expected to be walking down dark school corridors hand in hand with their leader.

'Your eyes are pretty because they're green.' James spoke so suddenly I jumped

a little.. Okay a lot.. and tightened my grip on his smooth hand.

'Thanks.' I responded awkwardly.

He looked at me a long time before asking me if I wanted to make-out with him. I sad yes. We did.

He took me into a deserted classroom and quietly shut the door behind us. He gazed and then smirked at me and all I could think about was how sexy he looked with the moonlight grazing his pretty tanned skin. He grabbed my shoulders and his queer behavior of that night was heightened when he pushed me against the wall and pressed himself against me. I breathed in his intoxicating scent of mint, musk, and something else I didn't care to name. His cherry lips kissed mine hard and feverishly, while his perfect hands ran up and down my back. I had one hand on this toned chest and the other clutching his dark, boyishly messy hair. One of his hands wandered dangerously low down my thigh and grasped me closer to him. I didn't even think he knew my name until he moaned it into my mouth. This, to say the least, made me feel...mischievous. He bit my neck and I let out a small gasp. Feeling entirely risk-ay, I moved my small, pale hand over his chest, down, and underneath his un-tucked dress shirt. I felt him shudder at my touch. He opened his eyes slightly and lazily licked my lips. It started to get hot. I unbuttoned his shirt with shaky fingers and pulled it over his warm shoulders, all the while being kissed madly by Potter and his hot mouth. He started on mine when we heard a loud crash outside the door. Wide-eyed and a little drunk, we clung to each other as we edged over towards the door to investigate.

There was a scream followed by two pairs of running footsteps echoing through the empty corridor. We stood there, barely breathing, for a good ten minutes before I said we should head back.

We made our way back to the Gryffindor dormitories in an alert, yet drunken stupor. Before we turned the corner, Potter, for the second time that night, pushed me up against the cold bricks of the castle wall. He drowned me in his heavy kiss and my knees grew weak. I put my arms around his neck and then realized.. Potter wasn't wearing a shirt. I forced myself away from his entrancing kisses and alerted him of the situation.

'Well, I'll go back and get it then. You just go up to the dorms.' Potter said stiffly.

'Okay.' I said in a breathless whisper.

He started to leave, but then looked back, smiled at me, and kissed me lightly on the cheek.

'Bye Lily.' He winked. I felt like fainting.

I turned the corner and walked slowly towards the portrait of The Fat Lady. I whispered the password to her and when she moved out of my way I entered the common room; hair askew, lips swollen, and eyes wide open. Ree met my odd state with a suspicious expression and asked slowly,' Lily, where've you been?'

I answered in a daze. 'making a _monstrous_ mistake... I think.' I collapsed into her arms with the fleeting thought that life wasn't fair to good girls.


End file.
